The Love Affair of Harry and Molly
by The Winter Wizard
Summary: After the war, Harry and Molly realize that they actually love each other. Severe AU, Post-Saga, Harry/Molly, Bad Language, Mature Scenes


**Disclaimer:** This story contains Harry/Molly though no underage crap as it's a year after the war. However there is some slight Arthur-bashing though not too much. There is some course language and adult scenes but no graphic smut. This is just a short silly story to satisfy my recent bizarre and unexplained Molly/Harry cravings. I wish there were more fics with this awesome pairing! But enough rambling and enjoy!

It was after the Battle for Hogwarts and Harry Potter was in the kitchen of Potter Manor drinking a glass of warm milk. He couldn't sleep since he was getting used to living in one of his parents' homes. Since the Burrow destroyed during the war, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys all moved to Potter Manor that was quite nearby Hogsmead. It was a large mansion with sprawling grounds, its own Quidditch court, and even a heated swimming pool.

But Harry couldn't sleep and was having too many bad dreams about the war and everyone who was lost in it. He was nursing a glass of warm milk dressed only in a silk bathrobe. Suddenly, he was startled out of his reverie to see none other than Molly Weasley stroll wearily into the kitchen.

"Can't sleep either?" Harry groaned.

"No, dear," Molly sighed planting a soft motherly kiss on his forehead. "I thought I'd make some cake to pass the time. It's an old habit of mine."

"You don't have to, you know," Harry grinned. "The Potter House-Elves are more than happy to make as many cakes and pies as you want."

"But Harry!" Molly protested with a playful smile. "A woman's got to do something! What else can I do?"

"Um, lots of things," Harry replied. "There's the famous Potter Library, the massive Potions' Laboratory, the Quidditch Pitch and even a swimming pool. What more could you want?"

"How about spending some time with you?" Molly quipped, sitting down next to Harry.

"Sounds good," Harry grinned. "I could use the company."

"I missed you, you know," Molly sighed. "I haven't seen much of you since you left for Hogwarts. And what with all the Ministry award ceremonies after the war, I saw even less of you since!"

"Sorry," Harry mumbled sheepishly. "You have been so good to me, welcoming me into your household. You could have left me to fend for myself since you aren't too rich. But you chose to take me in as one of your own and for that I owe you a great debt. How can I ever repay you?"

"An evening swim sounds great for a start," Molly chuckled. "If you must insist. This flabby old body could well use the excersize!"

"You aren't flabby!" Harry exclaimed. "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen!"

"Oh Harry, don't be silly!" Molly chuckled. "I am old and fat and we all know it. Haven't as many kids as I did will do that to you. Not that I mind of course!"

"Molly, shut up this instant!" Harry growled, staring deep into the Weasley Matriarch's eyes. "You are the hottest witch I have ever laid eyes on. Hermione and Ginny could never hope to match up to your looks and poise. You have a grace and knowledge that only comes with age and besides, I hate girls that are skinny."

"Harry what are you saying?" Molly blushed. "Don't waste your flirting on me! I am a married woman for one and secondly shouldn't you be chasing girls your own age?"

"Age doesn't matter if you truly love someone," Harry retorted.

"Love?" Molly gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Does this answer your question?" Harry asked.

Without another word, Harry crushed his lips against hers and wrapped his arms around her back. Molly pulled him onto her lap and returned the kiss heatedly leaving them both panting and gasping for air.

"Shit that was hot!" Harry breathed.

"You are serious!" Molly flummoxed. "What the devil has gotten into you? Has someone given you a love potion?"

"You can have me checked," Harry smirked. "There is no spell that will change my feelings for you, Molly Weasley. I love you and everything about you. But I understand if you want me to stop. I don't want to cause a rift between you and your family. You have done so much for me all these years."

"Now it's time for you to shut up, Harry!" Molly growled and Harry grinned broadly to see lust kindle in her eyes. "You are a fine young man and any witch would be lucky to have you. But you shouldn't waste your affections on an old bint like me."

Harry shut her up by kissing her again and reaching for her breasts. Molly didn't stop him. Arthur was never this passionate about her! He only wanted to have sex to make sons and was angry with her when Ginny popped out. They didn't make love ever since then. And when they did to have the boys, he did it missionary style with no foreplay or even kissing. Arthur was too into his love of Muggles to give a damn about her needs!

"Harry, what if someone finds out?" Molly asked breathlessly as Harry pulled away and began kissing her neck and shoulders, his hands roaming her body.

"They won't if you don't want them too," Harry chuckled. "Grubby!"

Instantly an old-looking house elf dressed in the Potter livery appeared bowing low before them.

"Greeting Lord and Lady Potter, what can I do for you?" The elf called Grubby asked in a deep voice.

Molly gasped. "What? There must be some mistake! I am a married woman."

"Magic has other thoughts on that matter," Grubby chuckled. "But no one has to know your secret. Now what do you want of me?"

"Take us to the Room of Requirement 2.0," Harry ordered.

Grubby nodded and grabbed both their hands. In seconds they popped away into a beautiful master bedroom with a king-sized bed, an on-suite bathroom and a crackling fireplace.

"What is this place, Harry?" Molly asked. "I thought the Room the kids spoke of was only in Hogwarts?"

"I had the Elves make one in the Potter Manor," Harry explained. "Turns out it's quite easy to do actually. Now we can be here as long as we want and no one will know. I even cast a time curse on this room so we can determine how long time passes outside these walls. We can change the room to be anything we want inside it too just like back at Hogwarts."

"It's beautiful!" Molly gasped, sinking into the bed with a dreamy sigh.

"So are you!" Harry quipped.

Molly giggled playfully and motioned Harry to come forward with a finger.

"Come hither then, _Milord!_" Molly whispered seductively. "Come show me how much you love me!"

Harry grinned and stripped off his clothes. Molly devoured his nineteen-year-old body with her eyes. It had been a year since the war but Harry was still extremely fit. Molly hesitantly took off her own night clothes and smirked as Harry's jaw dropped at the sight.

"You are a fucking goddess, Molly!" Harry gasped. "I am so damn lucky."

"Damn right you are, son!" Molly grinned. "Now come here and let's begin."

Harry needed no further prompting and climbed on top of the elderly witch. Molly wrapped her legs around Harry as they made sweet, passionate love long into the night. The next day, Molly went to talk with Arthur about their relationship at the Ministry. Unfortunately she came in unannounced and saw him shagging his young female secretary. This instantly saw a divorce headed in his direction and the scandal lost him his job.

Harry and Molly continued to love each other in secret until nine months later Molly couldn't hide their love any longer. They got married at Hogwarts and Molly took on the name of Potter. Molly was able to use a de-aging potion to retain some of her years and her looks though Harry thought she was beautiful regardless, but it definitely helped stamina-wise! Thankfully, the rest of the Weasleys and their friends were happy about the news and thought they made a beautiful couple. Harry and Molly had many children and lived a long prosperous life together in Potter Manor, enjoying many days and nights of guiltless pleasure and above all: True Love.

**The End!**


End file.
